


Double trouble

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kitsune, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spirits, WTF Kombat 2021, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Что делать, если магические эксперименты пошли не по плану? Кита и Суна пытаются разобраться с возникшей проблемой... двойной проблемой.What if your magical experiments didn't go according to plan? Kita and Suna are trying to deal with the trouble that has arisen... double trouble.
Series: Спецквест [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	Double trouble

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/CilGoDL)


End file.
